


No good, you're up to no good

by laRouge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laRouge/pseuds/laRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto trascorre come sempre al IV Oltrarno, con buona grazia della salute mentale del suo ispettore - sempre più vicino ad una crisi di nervi con tutti i crismi - e degli agenti che lo popolano - sempre più impegnati per evitare la crisi di nervi del loro capo. Neppure l'arrivo di un detecrive privato interessato a Pazzolivo sembra una novità, almeno ad un primo sguardo, dal momento che sembra che davvero tutti, in Italia, vogliano mettere le mani sul criminale... Eppure, questa volta, il detective privato Valon Behrami sembra sapere qualcosa in più sull'indagine, qualcosa che rischierà di turbare seriamente i precari equilibri del distretto. Nonché provocare all'ispettore Gilardino la più grande crisi di nervi della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No good, you're up to no good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts).



> Spinoff di [It was all meant to be](http://mono.mercurial-mind.net/fic/it-was-all-meant-to-be) e dei suoi due sequel ( [We're right at the end](http://mono.mercurial-mind.net/fic/we-re-right-at-the-end) e [I wish i was that brave](http://mono.mercurial-mind.net/fic/i-wish-i-was-that-brave)), tutto quanto del bravissimo Defe, che peraltro è pure l'autore del fanwork e dedicatario unico di questa storia, quindi che meraviglia, tutto il cerchio si chiude! ♥ Idealmente, inizia sei mesi dopo We're right at the end, o giù di lì, insomma, siamo ai primi di gennaio, dal momento che il termine oltre cui non è il 18 gennaio, compleanno di Riccardo.

«Giampaolo,» Riccardo lasciò in sospeso il suo nome, rimanendo in silenzio finché il suo fidanzato non si decise a sollevare lo sguardo dalla confezione di cinese da asporto che stava intensamente fissando per portarlo su di lui. A quel punto, Riccardo sorrise dolcemente «si avvicina il mio compleanno.»

Giampaolo nascose il brivido di puro terrore che gli era sceso lungo la schiena tornando a considerare attentamente i suoi spaghettini di soia.

«Sì, mi pareva di ricordare una cosa simile.» mormorò distratto, pescando una discreta quantità di pasta e portandola alle labbra velocemente per evitare di farla nuovamente cadere come succedeva sempre «Ti porterò a cena fuori.»

Riccardo sorrise, sornione.

«Mi ci hai già portato lo scorso anno. E quello prima.» replicò, gonfiando appena le guance. Giampaolo continuò a non sollevare lo sguardo, incredibilmente interessato alla propria cena. Al punto che il suo fidanzato si sentì in dovere di specificare quello che evidentemente lui non aveva compreso «Quest'anno vorrei qualcosa di diverso.»

«Cosa vuoi, Ricky, che ti regali un cucciolo?» rispose Giampaolo, abbandonando finalmente il proprio pasto e decidendo che era l'ultima volta che prendevano take-away a quel ristorante. Anche perché ci aveva incontrato il ragazzo del Gila e no, grazie, era meglio evitare _nuovi_ coinvolgimenti con quell'uomo che già sembrava apparire ad intervalli anche troppo regolari nella loro vita. Riccardo sorrise, felice di avere la sua completa attenzione.

«Voglio un quadro» rispose «per il mio studio.»

Giampaolo si massaggiò la fronte, appena sollevato per quella risposta.

«Va bene, questo è più facile.» mormorò «Conosciamo le persone giuste, posso trovarti quello che vuoi.»

«No, Giampi, non hai capito.» Riccardo sorrise dolcemente, lisciandogli i capelli e scivolando sulla guancia fino a posare il pollice sulle sue labbra, ritracciandone i contorni con delicatezza «Voglio che me lo prendi tu. Anzi, che lo prendiamo insieme.»

Giampaolo chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

«E sentiamo,» mormorò, abbandonando il viso nella mano di Riccardo «che quadro vorresti per il tuo compleanno?»

Riccardo sorrise, consapevole di aver vinto.

«La _Nascita di Venere_ del Botticelli.»

Poco ci mancò che Giampaolo si strozzasse con il suo stesso respiro per la sorpresa.

~

L'uomo si presentò al IV Oltrarno pochi mesi dopo che tutto sembrava essersi sistemato per il meglio. Le piste per _Pazzolivo_ languivano – e questa, almeno a detta di Lorenzo, era la migliore notizia da mesi –, casi più importanti languivano allo stesso modo – e questa, sempre a detta di Lorenzo, era la seconda migliore notizia da mesi, dal momento che Gilardino non aveva scuse per trattenerli in ufficio fino ad orari sinceramente improponibili per una sana vita sociale come quella che lui conduceva – e persino l'ispettore, in quel periodo, era riuscito trascinarsi al mare per un paio di giorni, regalando a sé, sua figlia e Stevan la prima vera vacanza da almeno tre anni.

Fu Viola ad accoglierlo al distretto, osservandolo con un sopracciglio appena inarcato mentre sedeva su una delle scomodissime poltroncine nell'ingresso, tamburellando con le dita sul bracciolo e contemporaneamente sfogliando e risfogliando un fascicolo accuratamente rilegato che teneva tra le mani.

«Desidera?» s'informò, gentilmente, registrando con un lievissimo sospiro lo sguardo che lo sconosciuto le riservò, squadrandola da capo a piedi. _Si fottano le quote rosa_.

«Vorrei parlare con l'ispettore Gilardino.» rispose brevemente lo sconosciuto, riprendendo immediatamente a leggere. La donna sospirò.

«Vado ad avvisarlo.» rispose, sforzandosi di essere gentile. Giunta a metà per l'ufficio dell'ispettore, si voltò indietro «L'ispettore è impegnato, comunque. Potrebbe dover aspettare.»

«Oh, non si preoccupi.» l'uomo sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Viola per la prima volta, e sorrise, serafico «Posso aspettare.»

Voltandosi per andare a bussare alla porta di Gilardino, Viola ebbe la sgradevole quanto netta sensazione che quella fosse la fine del periodo di pace al IV Oltrarno.

 

«Mi scuso per averla fatta aspettare, signor...» in realtà, Alberto tutto era meno che dispiaciuto; in realtà, quella visita era l'unica cosa che gli impediva di godersi la sua meritata pausa pranzo, dal momento che quando si era affacciato alla porta, ben deciso ad andare al bar di fronte al distretto per un sano panino, aveva incrociato lo sguardo di velato rimprovero di Viola ed aveva immediatamente fatto dietro-front «Mi spiace, non credo che l'agente Rossetti mi abbia detto il suo nome.»

Lo sconosciuto gli porse la mano, sorridendo affabilmente.

«Perché non gliel'ho detto. Valon Behrami.» si presentò, sedendosi immediatamente con l'aria più tranquilla del mondo, come se per lui fosse assolutamente l'abitudine interrompere la meritata pausa pranzo di poveri agenti senza degnarsi di comunicare un motivo specifico. Imponendosi di calmarsi, pure Alberto si risedette dietro la propria scrivania, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé.

«Mi dica.»

«Ho saputo che lei è a capo dell'indagine su _Pazzolivo_.» cominciò con estrema calma l'uomo, fissando direttamente in volto Alberto, che ebbe la netta impressione che in realtà sapesse molto di più di quello che stava dicendogli «Vorrei avere accesso agli incartamenti sul caso.»

Alberto quasi scoppiò a ridere, a quella risposta. In realtà si limitò solamente ad inarcare le labbra e lasciar andare un sospiro divertito, ma chiunque al distretto avrebbe riconosciuto che era quanto di più vicino ad una risata Gilardino avesse mai espresso.

«Non credo di averla capita, signor Behrami.» rispose, controllando con la coda dell'occhio che non fosse ancora troppo tardi per andare a pranzo – _ho ancora dieci minuti_ , rifletté, _forse riesco ancora ad andare a prendere il mio panino_ «Cosa mi ha chiesto?»

L'uomo sorrise.

«Non credo di essermi presentato.» chiosò, sfilando dalla tasca del completo che indossava un biglietto da visita e porgendolo all'ispettore «Sono un investigatore privato. Ad un mio importante cliente è arrivata notizia che Pazzolivo possa avere in mente un colpo piuttosto importante e mi è stato chiesto di intervenire.» Alberto lo ascoltava con gli occhi sbarrati, ma lo sconosciuto sembrò porvi poca attenzione «Dopo qualche ricerca ho scoperto che lei si occupa del caso e che ha avuto contatti...»

«Le sue ricerche devono essere state fatte molto approssimativamente,» lo interruppe Alberto, scocciato in maniera questa volta molto evidente nella linea delle sue labbra tese «visto che tra me e quel criminale non c'è stato alcun contatto, e inoltre--»

«Se lo dice lei, ispettore...» Valon rise, fingendo di credere alle parole di Alberto, che dopo avergli scoccato l'ennesima occhiata di fuoco continuò a parlare come se nulla fosse stato.

« _E inoltre_ non è nostra politica dare in giro i fascicoli di indagini in corso, anche se volessi consegnarglielo, cosa che non voglio fare nella maniera più assoluta.» conclude, stringendo le labbra «Quindi la prego di andarsene, prima che decida di farla arrestare dai miei agenti per intralcio nelle indagini e diffamazione.»

Valon non sembrava impressionato, nonostante la rabbia fosse stata evidente nelle ultime parole di Alberto, al punto di richiamare Carraro e De Silvestri, che si erano per un momento affacciati alla porta socchiusa, incuriositi da quello scambio insolito.

«Non ha altro da aggiungere, ispettore?» mormorò con perfetta calma, inarcando le sopracciglia, e ci volle tutto l'autocontrollo di Alberto per impedirgli di prenderlo a schiaffi.

«Credo di aver detto abbastanza, signor Behrami.» replicò lui, a denti stretti «L'agente Carraro la accompagnerà all'uscita.»

Valon si alzò con tutta calma, agitando una mano indolentemente in direzione di Federico, appena entrato nella stanza.

«Non si preoccupi, giovanotto,» Federico avvampò di indignazione nel vedersi trattare come un bambino «so trovare l'uscita da solo, torni pure a quello che ha da fare.» l'uomo prese tempo per riprendere il proprio cappotto, appoggiandoselo sul braccio e lisciandone minuziosamente ogni piega prima di sorridere sfrontatamente in faccia all'ispettore «Il mio numero ce l'ha, se cambiasse idea.»

Alberto neppure si curò di rispondere a quell'ultima frase, abbandonandosi sulla sedia solamente quando Behrami fu uscito dal suo ufficio, chiudendosi coscienziosamente la porta alle spalle. Con uno sguardo afflitto, Gilardino considerò l'ora sul proprio orologio da polso.

Come il suo stomaco non mancava di sottolineare con estrema e rumorosa indignazione, la pausa pranzo era finita.

 

«C'è un tizio nuovo, al distretto.»

Riccardo sollevò gli occhi dal proprio libro, incrociando lo sguardo di Giampaolo. Lui attese un momento prima di continuare, sfilandosi la giacca a vento e porgendo a Riccardo il contenitore cilindrico che aveva portato con sé.

«Chi?» chiese, curioso, allungando le mani e svitandone il tappo. C'erano dentro i lucidi degli Uffizi, e Riccardo sorrise.

«Un tale Valon Behrami, non l'ho mai sentito prima.» rispose Giampaolo, scomparendo in camera per togliersi il completo formale che aveva indossato quel giorno per recarsi in commissariato a sporgere denuncia come ogni regolare cittadino italiano «Credo abbia fatto arrabbiare Gilardino, però, lo sentivo strillare anche se ero nella stanza accanto. A quanto pare, voleva sapere di noi, Ricky» rise, tornando in soggiorno con indosso solamente un paio di pantaloni «ci crederesti? L'ennesimo pazzo che--»

Giampaolo si interruppe di colpo nel notare l'espressione di Riccardo: il ragazzo era sbiancato di colpo, lasciando cadere il libro che teneva in mano fino ad un momento prima. Giampaolo si inginocchiò di fronte alla poltrona, raccogliendolo e rimettendoglielo nelle mani. Riccardo abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui solamente in quel momento, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

«Ricky, che c'è?»

Lui non rispose.

«Devo chiamare una persona.» disse invece, alzandosi e chiudendosi nella stanza accanto, componendo rapidamente un numero che non usava da anni se non per gli auguri di Natale e compleanno.

« _Riccardo?_ »

«Andre'!» nella voce di Riccardo c'era evidente sollievo, nel risentire la voce del vecchio amico; anche dopo che se ne era andato da Bergamo insieme a Giampaolo, Andrea era sempre stato il suo contatto, da quelle parti, nonché un amico che negli anni aveva sempre rivisto con piacere, quando ce ne era stata l'occasione, anche se, negli ultimi anni, non era successo più tanto spesso.

« _A cosa devo la telefonata?»_

Riccardo, se per un momento era sembrato più tranquillo, si rabbuiò immediatamente.

«Valon.» rispose, lapidario, e sentì Andrea trattenere il fiato «Perché è qui a Firenze e mi sta cercando?»

Andrea sospirò.

« _Sapevo che stava facendo domande ai vecchi contatti italiani anche dall'Inghilterra,»_ Riccardo trattenne il fiato: quando anni prima aveva saputo che Valon, qualche tempo dopo il suo trasferimento a Firenze, aveva lasciato l'Italia per quello che sembrava un trasferimento quasi definitivo, aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ma apparentemente neppure quegli anni al di là della Manica erano serviti a cancellare i loro trascorsi dalla mente dello svizzero « _ma non avevo idea che fosse ritornato, deve averlo fatto senza sollevare clamore_.» la voce di Andrea riscosse di colpo Riccardo dai suoi pensieri.

«Lo sai cosa significa questo, vero, Andrea?»

Il suo interlocutore sospirò pesantemente nel microfono.

« _A quanto pare ti ha trovato, Ricky_.» rispose, confermando il nodo di terrore che aveva stretto lo stomaco di Riccardo nel momento in cui Giampaolo aveva pronunciato quel nome che aveva fatto del proprio meglio per cancellare dalla sua vita « _Vuoi che chiami qualcuno o che venga io?_ »

«No, c'è Giampaolo, tranquillo.» mormorò Riccardo, aggiungendo dei convenevoli di rito e chiudendo al telefonata, senza riuscire ad impedire che le mani gli tremassero vistosamente. Doveva avere tutto il turbamento scaturito da quella telefonata ancora in viso quando tornò in salotto, almeno a giudicare dallo sguardo ansioso che Giampaolo gli rivolse non appena vide la porta aprirsi. Andò a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.

«Ricky, che succede?»

Lui sospirò, allungando le mani a stringergli le sue, cercando un conforto in quella stretta. Giampaolo rispose al suo tocco, intrecciando le dita con le sue e tirandole appena, richiamando la sua attenzione.

«Questo Valon...» mormorò Riccardo, tenendo gli occhi bassi «è una mia vecchia conoscenza.»

Giampaolo si accigliò immediatamente.

«Qualcuno di cui mi devo preoccupare?» ringhiò, preoccupato, stringendosi addosso le mani di Riccardo come se dovesse sfuggirgli.

Riccardo chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto realmente dirgli la verità; dirgli che sì, c'era da preoccuparsi, perché Valon non era mai stato tipo da sottovalutare; _se vuole me, non risparmierà certo te, Giampi_. Eppure rimase in silenzio per un istante e poi scosse la testa, restio a coinvolgerlo in qualcosa che aveva sempre cercato di lasciare fuori dalla loro vita insieme. Quando sollevò il viso, aveva trovato abbastanza coraggio da sorridere.

«No.» mormorò, attirando a sé Giampaolo per baciarlo.

 

Una settimana dopo, Valon era nuovamente seduto sulle sedie in attesa di essere ricevuto dall'ispettore, nonostante Viola, Federico e Lorenzo avessero ripetuto almeno una decina di volte a testa che l'ispettore aveva lasciato disposizioni perché non lo facessero entrare, che si scusavano per l'increscioso inconveniente ma che non c'era nulla da fare, quindi poteva pure andarsene e lasciarli a fare il loro lavoro senza il suo spettro che si aggirava per il commissariato. Solo che, apparentemente, oltre ad avere una pazienza encomiabile Behrami sembrava avere pure la testa particolarmente dura, quindi nessuno di loro aveva ovviamente sortito alcun effetto.

Alla fine, fu l'ispettore stesso ad uscire come una furia dal suo ufficio per ripetergli che no, non aveva alcuna intenzione di riceverlo, dal momento che era una persona seria che portava avanti un lavoro serio, cosa che gli impediva di dare ascolto a lui e al suo tentativo di ingerenza nella sua indagine. Valon lo fissò per un momento con aria interessata, poi scosse la testa.

«Forse è meglio se portiamo questa discussione nel suo ufficio, ispettore.» commentò, alzandosi come se Alberto lo avesse appena invitato ad entrare con tutti gli onori del caso «Io la seguo.»

La rabbia di Alberto nell'essere trattato in quel modo era evidente nella ruga profonda che gli solcava la fronte, tra le sopracciglia. Con Valon al seguito, marciò risolutamente fino al proprio ufficio, chiudendo rumorosamente la porta alle loro spalle.

L'uomo, tuttavia, non sembrò affatto impressionato; si sedette co assoluta calma, attendendo di buona grazia che l'ispettore si sedesse.

«Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa,» iniziò, inclinando il capo su una spalla con aria concentrata «la prego di non dire nulla di avventato, se non vuole mettere la sua squadra nei guai. Ho i mezzi e le informazioni per farlo in qualsiasi momento io lo desideri.»

Alberto divenne paonazzo in viso per la rabbia.

«Non permetto a nessuno di minacciare i miei uomini.» sbottò, sbattendo le mani bene aperte sul piano della scrivania, facendo cadere almeno un paio dei portapenne che vi dimoravano in precario equilibrio «Se ne vada--»

«Cosa preferisce che sappiano, gli Affari Interni?» Valon rise, interrompendolo, ed Alberto sbiancò di colpo «Che Carraro e la Rossetti ormai stanno pensando di traslocare a vivere insieme? Oppure che la vita di De Silvestri è tutto meno che irreprensibile e contempla guinzagli ed attrezzi del genere. Chissà che scandalo, in un città tutto sommato piccola come Firenze, la gente mormora...» esitò un momento, valutando la reazione di Alberto, che a quelle parole era divenuto, se possibile, persino più pallido di prima «Oppure preferisce che si sappia della sua relazione con un testimone fondamentale nel processo dell'anno?» l'uomo si schiarì la voce in maniera apparentemente casuale, distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso adesso congestionato di rabbia di Alberto «Mi dica lei cosa vuole che io faccia sapere in giro, ispettore.»

«Come fa ad essere a conoscenze di cose che nessuno dei miei agenti ha mai divulgato in giro?»

Valon sorrise sfrontatamente.

«Io ho le mie fonti, ispettore,» replicò, semplicemente «e so tutto del ragazzo di strada che ha raccolto e che ora tiene come animaletto domestico, non si preoccupi.»

Questa volta, Alberto non rimase immobile, ma lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, sollevandolo dalla sedia con violenza. Il suo viso era paonazzo per la rabbia.

«Non osi parlare di Stevan in questo modo un'altra volta,» ringhiò, a denti stretti, senza allentare la presa «altrimenti non mi interessa delle conseguenze legali, ma giuro che la ammazzo.» concluse, lasciandolo andare di colpo.

Valon si allontanò, ristemandosi il colletto e prendendo un paio di respiri più profondi. Poi sorrise nuovamente.

«Capisco.» rispose pacato «Basta che mi dia l'incartamento su _Pazzolivo_ che sto chiedendole e potrà continuare questa meravigliosa storia di zucchero ed arcobaleni fino a che morte non vi separi, se lo desidera. Non ho alcun interesse nel danneggiarla, mi creda, ma non mi fermerò davanti a niente per avere quello che voglio.»

«E se io mi rifiutassi?»

Valon sospirò, conciliante.

«Suvvia, ispettore, le ho già dimostrato di avere abbastanza informazioni da poter distruggere questo distretto e gli agenti che vi lavorano senza neppure dovermi scomodare ad andare di persona nell'ufficio degli Affari Interni. Mi accontento solamente di poter fotocopiare quello che lei ha raccolto di quei due. Ho sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo, per lei e i suoi agenti, dal momento che mi sembrava che i nostri interessi fossero comuni.» inarcò le sopracciglia, tamburellando sul piano della scrivania con le mani ben curate «Ma mi sembra che ultimamente lei non abbia più interesse nell'arrestare Riccardo e Giampaolo, quindi non vedo perché non sfruttare il materiale che ho accumulato.»

Alberto sbatté gli occhi, confuso.

«Chi?»

« _Pazzolivo_ , se preferisce.» il sorriso di Valon si allargò impercettibilmente «Catturare quei due è l'unico scopo della mia vita, al momento, visto che uno dei due mi ha rubato quello che ho di più prezioso al mondo.»

Alberto rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, le labbra serrate spasmodicamente e i pugni stretti sul piano della scrivania. Poi, improvvisamente, il suo corpo parve abbandonare tutta la tensione accumulata.

«Prenda quei fogli e se ne vada.» mormorò, la voce bassa «Non voglio rivederla mai più nel mio ufficio.»

Valon sorrise vittorioso.

«Quel Behrami non mi piace.» sbottò Viola, osservandolo uscire dal distretto con un plico sottobraccio e rivolgendo, allo stesso tempo, un'occhiata preoccupata alla porta dell'ufficio dell'ispettore che, lasciata appena aperta dallo sconosciuto, mostrava Alberto seduto alla sua scrivania con il viso sepolto nelle mani. «Non ho mai visto l'ispettore così preoccupato. Non è normale.»

Lorenzo sollevò per un momento gli occhi dagli incartamenti che stava finendo di esaminare.

«Cosa c'è di strano?» chiese, osservando con attenzione il Gila. Appariva disperato, vero, ma non era niente di diverso da quello che sembrava di solito; appena più esasperato, forse, ma niente che a lui sembrasse degno di essere catalogato sotto la voce “ _disgrazie_ ”. Viola alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Gli ha dato l'incartamento completo su _Pazzolivo_!» rispose, il tono con cui parlava eloquente segno di quanto lo considerasse un indizio rivelatore «Non lo ha mai dato neppure a noi che seguiamo la stessa indagine, figurarsi se lo consegnerebbe a cuor leggero al primo che capita per Firenze.»

Federico sollevò a sua volta lo sguardo dal rapporto che stava rileggendo, abbassandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

«Effettivamente,» commentò, pensieroso «non è certamente una cosa normale, per Gilardino.»

Dario sospirò.

«Non sono affari nostri.» concluse, riportando ognuno al proprio lavoro, anche se Viola, nonostante tutto, non sembrava affatto convinta di non dover mettere naso negli affari del loro ispettore per amore della tranquillità del distretto. Pochi minuti dopo, l'ispettore Gilardino lasciò in tutta fretta l'ufficio, senza neppure voltarsi a salutare o a lasciare disposizioni o, semplicemente, a dire dove stesse andando. I quattro lo osservarono uscire dalla porta e, dopo un istante, Viola si alzò ed entrò rapidamente nella stanza che Alberto aveva appena abbandonato, uscendone con due bicchieri. I suoi colleghi la fissarono con gli occhi sbarrati, ma lei tenne ostinatamente il capo sollevato.

«Ho un amico che mi deve un favore.» rispose semplicemente, infilando entrambi in una busta di carta e riponendo tutto in borsa. Dopo di che, tornò a trascrivere i rapporti di Lorenzo in bella copia senza neppure fare una piega.

 

_Ho sentito che al BarLume servono un ottimo caffè._

Alberto si chiese ancora, per la milionesima volta, cosa esattamente lo avesse convinto a dare ascolto a un messaggio anonimo arrivato sul suo cellulare personale e perché si trovasse adesso seduto al tavolino del bar, il più lontano dalle ampie vetrate che aveva trovato, il viso indolentemente voltato nella direzione opposta alla porta, in modo da poter osservare i nuovi entrati nello specchio che copriva la parete dietro al bancone, sorseggiando un caffè che, nonostante la promettente pubblicità che gli era stata fatta, aveva il retrogusto amaro della polvere bruciata.

Sospirò, passandosi le mani nei capelli e pentendosi per la millesima volta, mentalmente, di aver ascoltato la voce che gli aveva detto che finalmente avrebbe potuto ottenere un aiuto per risolvere quella stupida situazione. Stava per alzarsi quando una sconosciuta si sedette al posto di fronte al suo, prendendo uno sei biscotti che gli erano stati serviti assieme al caffè e portandolo alle labbra con estrema naturalezza.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Gila.» mormorò, tenendo la voce bassa.

Alberto inarcò vistosamente le sopracciglia, sconvolto, riconoscendo lentamente dei tratti che aveva solamente intravisto di sfuggita, quando il signor Pazzini era stato suo vicino di casa. Dietro le ciocche scure della lunga parrucca riccia, gli occhi di Riccardo Pazzini brillavano anche nella penombra del locale, inconfondibili.

«Ma tu sei Pazzin--» esclamò, prima che Riccardo fosse veloce a premergli una mano sulla bocca con aria scandalizzata.

«Taci, Gila!» sibilò, stringendo le labbra lievemente coperte di correttore e truccate per sembrare più femminili di quanto non fossero «Mai agito sotto copertura, maledizione?!»

«Mai incontrato un criminale ricercato in tutta Italia in un pessimo bar di Firenze, se è per questo.» replicò asciutto lui, scuotendosi la mano via dal viso e fissandolo in cagnesco. Ora che aveva compreso chi fosse, non era difficile riconoscere i tratti maschili anche sotto il tuo riuscito travestimento, ma Alberto era certo che gli avventori del locale non avessero la minima idea che dietro quella figura smilza avvolta da un lungo cappotto stretto in vita si nascondesse in realtà un uomo «Cosa vuoi, non ho tutto il giorno da perdere, io.»

Riccardo sospirò.

«Credo che ci sia un problema comune che entrambi avremmo piacere a risolvere.» replicò, prendendo un altro biscotto e facendo segno al proprietario del bar che fosse servito un caffè anche a lui «Mi risulta che Valon sia accampato nel tuo ufficio da una settimana almeno, Gila,» continuò, mescolando con attenzione la propria tazzina e portandola alle labbra un momento dopo «e anche io avrei forti interessi perché lui togliesse le tende da Firenze il prima possibile.»

«Che problemi possono avere due criminali virtualmente irrintracciabili da un semplice detective privato?»

«Vedo che non hai ancora capito che tipo di persona è Valon, ispettore.» lo canzonò Riccardo in risposta «Prima cosa, il fatto di non agire _esattamente_ all'interno della legge gli dà molta più libertà d'azione di quella che, facciamo un esempio, tu puoi avere. Seconda cosa, come potrai aver già capito, ha una rete di informatori che, pure non nell'immediato, riuscirebbe a trovare pure _Pazzolivo_.» Alberto annuì meccanicamente, ma Riccardo non sembrò prestargli attenzione «Terzo, cosa più importante, è per me che ha una malsana ossessione, quindi è un problema mio e non di G-- del mio ragazzo. È per questo che sono qui.»

Alberto sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, confuso.

« _Tu_ stai chiedendo aiuto a _me_?» balbettò, incredulo «Io dovrei arrestarti! Se non lo faccio è solo perché--» esitò un momento, inciampando con le parole «perché al contrario di te e del tuo ragazzo ho una morale, e non riesco ad ignorare che avete salvato Stevan, una volta. Quindi va' via prima che io cambi idea.»

«In realtà,» mormorò Riccardo, sornione «abbiamo salvato due volte la vita al suo ragazzo. E una volta a te. Ma almeno una te la posso scalare, mi hai pagato alla Vigilia di Natale. Quindi direi che rimani ancora in debito di due.»

Alberto divenne improvvisamente paonazzo.

«Eri tu, lo sconosciuto molestatore!»

«Suvvia, quante storie per un bacetto.» sbuffò in risposta Riccardo, alzandosi e posando sul tavolo una banconota da venti euro, abbastanza per pagare entrambi i caffè, i biscotti di Alberto ed almeno un paio di sostanziose mance a tutti i camerieri del locale «Ti manderò una mail da un account non tracciabile con un numero protetto per contattarmi. Confido che sarai una persona abbastanza ragionevole da chiamarmi, uno di questi giorni.» Riccardo ammiccò, divertito «Potremmo cenare fuori.»

«Sì, contaci.» ribatté Alberto, irritato, e l'altro rise.

«Lascia il resto di mancia a Sini, _Gila_.» si raccomandò prima di andarsene, sollevando il colletto del cappotto in un gesto assolutamente civettuolo «Non si sa mai che torni utile un po' di gentilezza, nei prossimi giorni.»

«Il caffè era pessimo.»

«Dovresti provare la grappa.»

«Non bevo in servizio.»

Riccardo rise allegro, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulla guancia, lasciandovi una scia di rossetto prima di accostare le labbra al suo orecchio.

«Vedi, voi integerrimi rappresentanti della legge siete così _noiosi_.» sussurrò, divertito «Essere un criminale ricercato in tutta Italia ha questo genere di lati positivi, alla fine.»

 

« _Sapevo che sei una persona ragionevole, Gila_.»

Alberto si trattenne dal riattaccare rabbiosamente, non appena sentì il tono canzonatorio della voce che aveva risposto al numero che lui aveva esitato tanto a chiamare, componendolo e cancellandolo numerose volte. Si costrinse a mantenere la calma, fissando il profilo di Stevan che dormiva nel loro letto, il piumone tirato fino a coprirlo quasi completamente, lasciando visibile solamente una profusione di ricci scuri che ricadevano accanto al suo viso sul cuscino.

«Facciamo in fretta, Pazzini.» rispose lui, abbassando la voce per non svegliare il ragazzo. Il suo interlocutore rise.

« _Per prima cosa, per quanto apprezzi che tu mi consideri legalmente sposato, temo che in Italia non siano ancora civilmente riconosciuti i matrimoni gay._ » sospirò « _Quindi lasciamo perdere Pazzini. Visto che non ho intenzione di dirti il mio cognome, comunque, direi che puoi chiamarmi tranquillamente Riccardo.»_

Alberto strinse i denti, esasperato.

«Facciamo in fretta, allora, _Riccardo_.» sibilò, alzandosi di scatto e cambiando stanza per poter parlare più liberamente. Accostò la porta dello studio alle proprie spalle, controllando prima con uno sguardo rapido che Stevan non si fosse svegliato, ed andò a sedersi alla scrivania «Non ho tutto il tempo del mondo. Dimmi che cosa vuoi e io troverò un modo per rifiutartelo.»

Inaspettatamente, Riccardo rise.

« _Credevo che almeno questo fosse chiaro_.» replicò, tranquillamente « _Voglio come te e tutti i tuoi agenti che Valon faccia le valigie e lasci Firenze. La Rossetti era sulla pista buona, anche se Valon è troppo in gamba per aver lasciato delle impronte sui bicchieri che lei ha mandato ad analizzare al suo amico di Siena._ »

Alberto quasi cadde dalla sedia per la sorpresa.

«La Rossetti ha fatto _cosa_?» balbettò, prendendo l'appunto mentale di fare un serio discorso sulla disciplina alla sua sottoposta, anche se era abbastanza sicuro che lei lo avrebbe assolutamente ignorato: Viola sembrava avere una tremenda allergia a seguire le regole in maniera ortodossa.

« _Quello che avreste dovuto fare tutti: insospettirvi. Dainelli e Carraro volevano dirtelo, ma lei ha pensato che fosse meglio aspettare i risultati per non prendersi una lavata di testa gratuita... cosa che ti prego di non fare, peraltro, quella ragazza è più sveglia di metà degli agenti uomini che hai lì dentro. Tu compreso, peraltro.»_ chiosò infine Riccardo, ridacchiando appena. Prima che Alberto potesse rispondergli per le rime, si affrettò a proseguire « _Comunque, il punto è che io posso fornirti il materiale per rendere Valon inoffensivo e convincerlo a lasciare Firenze definitivamente. Il tuo lato dell'accordo è che devi farlo senza chiedermi nulla sulla provenienza del materiale o indagare su qualsiasi connessione a me potrai trovare in quei fogli.»_

«E perché dovrei farlo?»

« _Perché, come mi hai detto ieri pomeriggio, hai una tua moralità. E perché io ti sto facendo un favore più grosso di quello che pensi, credimi_.» Riccardo sembrava inquietantemente sincero, in quelle parole « _È meglio non lasciarsi coinvolgere da Valon, io lo so._ »

Alberto esitò, prima di rispondere, giocherellando con una penna sul piano della scrivania. Si alzò in piedi e tornò alla porta, cercando con lo sguardo l'immagine rassicurante di Stevan addormentato. Valon aveva minacciato la tranquillità che lui stava cercando di costruire per sé e soprattutto per Stevan, e se avesse rivelato quello che aveva minacciato, chissà per quanto tempo Stevan non avrebbe potuto dormire sonni così tranquilli con la certezza di avere accanto qualcuno che lo amava e vegliava su di lui come Alberto faceva costantemente.

_Sì, avrebbe fatto decisamente qualunque cosa, per lui._

«E sia.» rispose, senza però riuscire ad evitare di sentire l'amaro in bocca per quelle parole: era la seconda volta che scendeva a patti con _Pazzolivo_ e, se anche la prima volta non era stato consapevole di quello che stava facendo (ed era finito con un uomo morto, anche se non esattamente la persona più per bene di questo mondo), adesso era pienamente consapevole di quello che stava facendo, e chissà quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.

« _Ho sempre detto che è un piacere fare affari con te, Gila_.» rise Riccardo, sentendosi sollevato molto più di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere « _Ti farò recapitare a casa il fascicolo con le informazioni che ti servono da una persona fidata_.»

Alberto chiuse la telefonata senza neppure salutare. Quella conversazione, anche se prometteva di risolvere il problema, lo aveva lasciato con un profondo senso di inadeguatezza addosso; non gli piaceva, quello che stava facendo, e il reputarlo assolutamente necessario non lo rendeva comunque meno difficile.

S'infilò a letto a fianco di Stevan, cercando di fare abbastanza attenzione da non svegliarlo, ma il ragazzo gli si strinse immediatamente addosso, innegabilmente sveglio, raggomitolandosi contro il suo petto e lasciandosi circondare le spalle dalle sue braccia.

«Tutto a posto, Albi?» mugolò assonnato, sollevando appena il viso a lasciargli un bacio umido sul collo, prima di tornare a chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro «Ti sentivo preoccupato, al telefono.»

Come spiegargli quello che aveva fatto? E soprattutto, come spiegargli che quello che aveva fatto lo aveva fatto per lui, _per loro_ , perché l'ultimo arrivato non potesse permettersi di distruggere quel poco che avevano ottenuto? Stevan rispettava la sua professione, quello che rappresentava, e Alberto sapeva che un giorno avrebbe desiderato poter fare il concorso pure lui. Sapere quello che aveva fatto Alberto lo avrebbe distrutto; in più, sapeva quanto fosse orgoglioso: piuttosto che essere un peso per lui, Stevan sarebbe stato capace di andarsene mentre lui era a lavoro, con il solo risultato di farsi ammazzare dagli uomini di Mutu e Vucinić che ancora non accennavano a smettere di dargli la caccia. Alberto era sicuro che non avrebbe sopportato di dover aprire un fascicolo per un caso che riguardasse ancora la sua sparizione.

«Non è nulla, piccolino.» mormorò quindi, nascondendo il viso nei suoi capelli ed annusando il profumo rassicurante del solito shampoo che Stevan aveva preso ad utilizzare e che Alberto aveva preso a comprare frequentemente. Lo strinse più forte a sé, cullandolo per ritrovare nel contatto con il suo calore quella tranquillità necessaria a prendere sonno «Niente di cui non mi possa occupare domani.»

 

«Hanno portato qualcosa per te, oggi.»

Alberto sollevò appena il capo dalle ginocchia di Stevan, socchiudendo gli occhi e cercando di riprendersi dalla stanchezza che lo aveva portato quasi ad addormentarsi tra le braccia del ragazzo. Lui gli restituì uno sguardo gentile, sfiorandogli la fronte con la punta delle dita.

«Te l'ho lasciato in camera.» continuò, sorridendogli appena e chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi. In sottofondo, il televisore tenuto a basso volume trasmetteva la telecronaca di una noiosa partita della Nazionale, cui Alberto e Stevan avevano smesso da tempo di prestare attenzione, preferendo entrambi sfruttare quei minuti per riposarsi e godere della reciproca compagnia. Stevan riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli lentamente, gli occhi socchiusi ed un sorriso tenero sulle labbra; non si meravigliò quando Alberto si addormentò completamente, le braccia mollemente rilassate e il capo abbandonato sulle sue ginocchia. Sorrise, lasciandolo riposare.

Era notte inoltrata quando il mal di schiena risvegliò di colpa Alberto, ricordandogli che i trent'anni compiuti e le poche cure che in quei tre decenni aveva riservato alla propria salute gli sconsigliavano caldamente di addormentarsi nuovamente in posizioni tanto scomode, se non avesse voluto passare il giorno successivo a bestemmiare tra i denti. Anche Stevan si era addormentato, la testa reclinata sulla spalla ed un'espressione buffa in viso, tanto che Alberto rimase ancora un po' ad osservarlo, divertito e grato di poterlo fare, prima di alzarsi e scuoterlo dolcemente.

«Vai a letto, almeno starai più comodo.» sorrise, baciandogli i capelli arruffati «Io vado a vedere cosa mi hanno consegnato e ti raggiungo subito.»

La luce della lampada della scrivania lo costrinse a schermarsi gli occhi, mentre si sedeva e sollevava la pesante busta marroncina che gli era stata recapitata quel pomeriggio. Il suo nome era scritto sul davanti con una calligrafia elegante, quasi femminile, ed Alberto si sorprese ad esitare nel momento di cercare il tagliacarte per poterla aprire.

Aveva quasi terminato di tagliare al busta quando improvvisamente si fermò, quasi spaventato del gesto che stava compiendo. Era veramente pronto a farlo? Era veramente pronto a rinunciare a quel poco di morale a cui si era aggrappato da sempre pur di proteggere Stevan e se stesso?

La risposta gli era chiara, naturalmente, ma non per questo facile da accettare; Alberto si era sempre ritenuto un uomo di saldi principi, soprattutto sul lavoro, e scoprire di essere così facilmente influenzabile, _corruttibile_ sembrava dare una dimensione diversa a quello che gli era sempre sembrato giusto fare. Non che improvvisamente ritenesse sbagliato il proprio lavoro, quanto piuttosto riteneva sbagliato se stesso; e la consapevolezza che fossero solamente pensiero dovuti alla stanchezza del suo cervello ancora appannato dalle poche ore di sonno e dallo stress delle giornate precedenti non serviva in nessuna maniera a rendere quei pensieri trascurabili.

Un rumore lo indusse a lasciar cadere la busta e voltarsi verso la porta: Stevan era in piedi contro lo stipite e si torceva le mani, evidentemente nervoso.

«C'è qualche problema, Albi, vero?» il ragazzo sembrava più spaventato che mai, appoggiato allo stipite della porta mentre guardava Alberto con la busta tra le mani. L'uomo gli rivolse uno sguardo colpevole, incapace di negare quello che doveva leggerglisi fin troppo chiaramente in viso: che non c'era niente che fosse a posto in quel momento e che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché niente di tutto quello che stava accadendo fosse successo. Poi sospirò, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi a lui, allungando le braccia a stringerlo finché Stevan non poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla, continuando a parlare con un filo di voce «Lo vedo da giorni, che qualcosa non va, ma non ho mai il coraggio--»

Alberto lo strinse a sé più forte, impedendogli di continuare a parlare. Tra le sue braccia, il ragazzo tremava vistosamente, il viso nascosto contro il suo petto per non rivelargli gli occhi bagnati di lacrime.

«Quello che sto facendo...» Alberto si morse le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta ed affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, cercando di concentrarsi sul calore del corpo sottile del ragazzo stretto contro il suo per calmare la confusione che sentiva nel petto e che faceva tremare le sue mani «Stevan, lo sto facendo per te, _per noi_.» esitò un momento, carezzandogli la guancia «Vorrei che tu lo sapessi, anche se per adesso non posso dirti altro.»

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio per un momento, immoto tra le sue braccia, al punto che Alberto iniziò a pensare di aver sbagliato, a fargli quella confessione a metà piuttosto che inventare l'ennesima bugia per tenerlo fuori da quella faccenda. Poi Stevan sospirò lievemente, un respiro minuscolo che Alberto sentì scivolargli sul collo mentre lui sollevava lo sguardo ad incontrare i suoi occhi, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Alberto si allontanò stupito da quel bacio.

«Non vuoi... sapere altro?» mormorò, incerto, fissando gli occhi di Stevan, pieni di infinita pazienza ed altrettanto affetto. Il ragazzo sorrise timidamente, poi scosse la testa.

«Non mi interessa, davvero.» spiegò, arrossendo nettamente «Non sono la persona perfetta che tu credi, Alberto, neppure io. Le cose che ho fatto per poter tornare da te, quando ero in Montenegro...» Stevan trattenne un brivido, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Alberto «Non sono esattamente cose per bene, anche se qualcuna puoi immaginarla senza che te lo dica io. Quindi non credo di poterti rimproverare nulla.»

Alberto gli baciò la fronte, indugiando sulla sua pelle.

«Non permetterò che ti accada nulla, Stevan.» mormorò, sentendolo piangere silenziosamente di gratitudine contro il suo petto ed aumentando la stretta attorno alle sue spalle sottili, come se semplicemente stringendolo potesse proteggerlo da tutto quello che c'era fuori dalle mura della loro camera «Non devi più preoccuparti.»

Ci vollero ore perché Stevan si calmasse abbastanza da tornare a letto, tanto quella conversazione lo aveva scosso; Alberto sapeva bene che un giorno avrebbero dovuto parlare di quello che era successo in Montenegro ma Stevan si spaventava a tal punto, ogni singola volta che l'argomento veniva sollevato anche nella maniera più casuale, che Alberto non aveva mai cuore di chiedergli nulla. Anche perché non era sicuro che avrebbe voluto sapere.

Lo osservò dormire, per un momento, il viso ancora congestionato per il pianto affondato parzialmente nel cuscino e le mani strette a pugno attorno al lenzuolo, come se temesse che quella tranquillità potesse sfuggirgli da un momento all'altro. Era tranquillo, adesso, ma per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto rimanerlo? Alberto scosse la testa, rincalzandogli attentamente il piumone attorno perché non prendesse freddo, e si chinò a baciargli lievemente la fronte calda prima di alzarsi e tornare nel proprio studio.

La busta era ancora poggiata sulla scrivania, dove l'aveva lasciata cadere quando Stevan era entrato a cercarlo, appena aperta, con il fascicolo ancora accuratamente all'interno. Alberto lo estrasse con attenzione, soppesandolo tra le mani. Sulla copertina, il nome era indicato solamente da una V puntata, ma non dubitava che parlasse proprio di Valon.

Mentre ancora lo teneva tra le mani, incerto se aprirlo o meno, una foto scivolò a terra. Quando si chinò a raccoglierla, l'immagine che vi era stampata lo stupì abbastanza da fargliela sfuggire nuovamente di mano e, solamente al secondo tentativo, riuscì a sollevarla e posarla sul piano della scrivania.

Le mani non avevano ancora smesso di tremargli quando si accinse finalmente ad aprire il fascicolo, iniziando a leggere la prima delle pagine rilegate.

 

Quella sera, Riccardo rientrò in casa come una furia, il cellulare ancora tra le mani ed un'espressione che Giampaolo non avrebbe esitato a definire di puro terrore negli occhi.

«Valon è stato da Siniša.»

Giampaolo inclinò il capo, senza comprendere la lieve traccia di isteria che venava la voce del suo fidanzato mentre lo afferrava per il braccio, strattonandolo finché non si alzò dalla poltrona dove stava cercando di guardare la partita del sabato sera.

«Riccardo?»

«Siniša gli ha detto dove abitiamo.» Riccardo continuava a strattonarlo via, in direzione della camera da letto, e in quel momento persino Giampaolo iniziò a preoccuparsi «Se è arrivato al nostro informatore, non ci metterà molto a fare due più due e a capire che pure l'indirizzo che gli ha dato Sini è falso. Prima tornerà da lui e poi verrà da noi, stavolta _qui_.»

«Che facciamo?»

«Tu va' da Siniša, probabilmente gli servirà una mano, anche nel caso che Valon torni.» Riccardo era incredibilmente serio, in volto, mentre si tirava indietro i capelli con una fascetta, finendo di infilare la maglia e baciando rapidamente il suo fidanzato sulle labbra «Io vado alla vecchia casa.»

 

«Alberto, svegliati.» Stevan lo scosse nervosamente, insistendo anche quando Alberto si voltò sull'altro fianco, mormorando qualcosa che suonava decisamente come _altricinqueminuti_ «Alberto, svegliati, è urgente!»

La nota di panico nella voce del ragazzo era così evidente che Alberto si sollevò a sedere immediatamente, faticando per mettere a fuoco la sua figura e cercando di impedire al mondo di girargli vorticosamente intorno. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, confuso, cercando di articolare qualcosa. Quello che uscì fu solamente un mugolio pietoso, a cui Stevan rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Telefono.» balbettò, porgendogli il suo cellulare, evidentemente preoccupato «Lui dice che è urgente.»

Alberto accostò l'orecchio al telefono.

« _Mi serve il tuo aiuto, Gila_.»

 

_Il nuovo compagno di classe era strano, questo Riccardo lo aveva capito subito. Non ce se ne fosse preoccupato, in realtà, dal momento che si preoccupava veramente di poche cose nel mondo; solo, aveva registrato che non era una persona qualunque, prima di tornare a farsi gli affari suoi._

_Così, dal momento che non gli aveva mai neppure rivolto parola, non si spiegava bene perché fosse in piedi di fronte al suo banco con un larghissimo sorriso in faccia._

_«Ehi, Montolivo, giusto?» chiese. Riccardo annuì meccanicamente «Pensi di ridarmi il portachiavi entro la fine della lezione?»_

_Riccardo rimase per un momento a corto di parole, poi sorrise._

_«Non ho idea di cosa tu voglia dirmi.»_

_Il nuovo ragazzo sorrise ancora; nel farlo, arricciava appena le labbra, e Riccardo si trovò a pensare che era carina, come cosa._

_«Allora vorrà dire che io terrò questo.» rispose, agitandogli per un momento di fronte al naso le sue chiavi di casa._

_Riccardo scoppiò a ridere, incredulo, e sfilò di tasca il portachiavi che aveva preso dal suo astuccio._

_«Com'è che ti chiami, comunque?»_

_Lo sconosciuto gli lanciò il suo portachiavi. Mentre già stava andando via si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, scoprendo per un istante i denti in quel suo strano sorriso._

_«Vai a vedertelo sul registro.»_

 

Riccardo ripose la chiave della porta sul retro in tasca, chiudendo accuratamente dietro di sé. Riusciva ancora a muoversi al buio in quella casa, constatò con uno strano senso di piacere. Gli era piaciuto, abitare lì; si era quasi affezionato all'idea di avere il Gila come vicino di casa.

Pensieroso, si sporse a gettare dalla finestra della cucina un'occhiata al giardino, in cerca di attività insolite. Non trovandone, si sentì improvvisamente sollevato. Non era male, l'idea di essere riuscito ad arrivare prima di Valon. Forse, avrebbe potuto prenderlo di sorpresa.

Quando la luce si accese dal salotto alle sue spalle, un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Valon era seduto su una delle due poltrone che lui e Giampaolo avevano lasciato lì, vestito con un completo esageratamente formale, un sorriso sulle labbra e una pistola appoggiata sulle ginocchia, le mani intrecciate sopra ad essa.

«Ti aspettavo.»

«Vorrei dirti che è un piacere rivederti, Valon,» Riccardo si voltò lentamente, senza davvero volersi confrontare con lui; erano anni che non sentiva il nodo d'ansia che adesso gli stringeva lo stomaco «ma sarebbe una pietosa bugia.»

 

_«Cosa pensi di fare?»_

_Riccardo gettò a Valon uno sguardo confuso, prima di tornare a gettare indietro la testa, tornando a distendersi sul prato. Lo zaino di scuola non era esattamente la cosa più comoda del mondo per riposare, rifletté. Specie con all'interno il vocabolario di latino._

_«Intendo, dopo la maturità.»_

_Lui si strinse nelle spalle._

_«Non che mi interessi davvero.» mormorò, pensieroso. Nonostante tutto, nonostante sembrasse non importargli nulla di quello che gli succedeva intorno, aveva avuto tempo di pensare al suo futuro e di preoccuparsi per la totale mancanza di idee che aveva a riguardo «Mamma vorrebbe che facessi l'università, quindi suppongo che la farò contenta.»_

_Valon sorrise._

_«Tutto qui?»_

_Riccardo si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle, allargando le braccia._

_«Cos'altro dovrei fare?» ridacchiò «Non ci sono poi così tante cose che mi piace fare.»_

_Valon gli posò una mano sulla spalla, richiamando la sua attenzione._

_«Insieme...» mormorò, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per parlare a lui soltanto, perché nessuno potesse udirli, neppure per errore «potremmo fare tante cose, sai?»_

_Riccardo non seppe dire, né in quel momento né ripensandoci negli anni successivi, chi si fosse sporto prima a baciare l'altro._

 

La pistola tra le mani di Riccardo cadde a terra in un momento, gettata lontana dallo schiaffo di Valon. Il ragazzo si ritrasse, incespicando nei propri piedi nel cercare di allontanarsi, ma Valon gli fu immediatamente addosso, spintonandolo a terra.

Quando Riccardo provò a sollevarsi a sedere contro il muro, Valon fu veloce a colpirlo con uno schiaffo. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse un momento dopo era pieno di dolore per quel gesto. Meditabondo, allungò la mano a sfiorare le labbra di Riccardo, gonfie e rosse dove lo aveva colpito.

«Non avrei voluto, hai una bocca così bella...» mormorò, passandoci sopra il pollice quasi a lenire il danno che aveva provocato. Improvvisamente, il suo viso si rabbuiò e lui allontanò la mano come se si fosse scottato «Se solo tu non fossi fuggito in quel modo, anni fa, non mi avresti costretto a questo.»

Riccardo distolse lo sguardo, cercando una via d'uscita.

«Ho dovuto farlo.»

Gli occhi di Valon brillavano di rabbia quando lo colpì ancora una volta, mandandolo a sbattere la testa contro il muro. Riccardo si afflosciò sul fianco, ma Valon questa volta non fece nulla per cercare di sostenerlo. Si limitò a sollevarsi in piedi, fissandolo con rabbia.

«Io ti amavo.» sibilò «Ti amo ancora. Ti avrei dato tutto, _tutto_ , il mondo intero se tu me l'avessi chiesto, ma tu hai dovuto ingannarmi e poi scappare da quel-- da quel Pazzini, ricominciando come se niente fosse successo.»

Riccardo lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, tornando finalmente a prendere fiato.

«Tu sei pazzo!» strillò, colpendolo alle gambe e cercando di rialzarsi abbastanza in fretta da sfuggirgli e recuperare la propria arma. Pur avendo perso l'equilibrio, Valon riuscì ad afferrarlo nuovamente per la caviglia e farlo cadere di nuovo a terra. Lo bloccò a terra, stringendogli i polsi tra le mani.

«Pensavi davvero di sfuggirmi, Riccardo?» Valon abbassò la voce minacciosamente, chinandosi su di lui fino a ritrovarsi a parlare a pochi centimetri dal suo viso «Lo sai che ti conosco persino da prima che tu conoscessi il Pazzo.»

Nonostante le costole gli facessero un male tremendo ad ogni respiro, Riccardo sorrise dolcemente, un sorriso quasi di scuse, nell'intuire una sagoma familiare apparire alle spalle di Valon, un braccio sollevato sopra la testa.

«E tu pensavi davvero che sarei venuto da solo?»

 

_Valon rise, nel contare i soldi impilati sul tavolo. Riccardo, al contrario, era seduto sulla poltrona, la testa poggiata sulle mani, gli occhi chiusi. Sembrava immensamente stanco._

_«Sarà giusto?»_

_Per un momento, Valon non rispose. Poi scosse la testa._

_«Non era una brava persona, lo sai, Riccardo.» mormorò, alzandosi ed andandogli vicino, sciogliendo la gabbia delle sue dita attorno al viso per potergli accarezzare la guancia, attirandolo dolcemente a sé per scoccargli un bacio sulle labbra «Non abbiamo fatto nulla di male.»_

_«Era pur sempre un uomo, Valon.» Riccardo rabbrividì vistosamente «Magari aveva famiglia. Una fidanzata che lo amava. Dei figli che continueranno ad aspettarlo anche se non tornerà mai.»_

_Valon gli sorrise debolmente._

_«Era la prima volta, vero?»_

_Riccardo annuì._

_«Non avevo mai ucciso nessuno, prima d'ora.»_

_Valon lo attirò a sé, facendogli poggiare la testa sul proprio petto._

_«Va tutto bene.» gli sussurrò, cullandolo «Ci sono io.»_

 

«Stai bene?»

Giampaolo lo abbracciò non appena fu in grado di rimettersi in piedi, e Riccardo era più che mai grato del buio nella stanza, dal momento che impediva al suo ragazzo di vedere in che pietoso stato avesse il viso, probabilmente, tumefatto e gonfio, con un labbro spaccato, sporco di sangue. Altrimenti sarebbe stato persino più preoccupato di quanto già non fosse adesso.

«Temo di avere almeno una costola incrinata,» gemette, quando l'abbraccio di Giampaolo gli tolse nuovamente il respiro, e lui fu veloce a lasciarlo andare, preoccupato «ma meglio di quanto credessi.» Riccardo prese un respiro profondo «Tu cosa ci fai qui?»

«Ero preoccupato per te.»

Giampaolo neppure si voltò verso di lui per rispondere, impegnato come era a controllare che i nodi con cui aveva legato i polsi e le caviglie di Valon fossero sufficientemente saldi. Era tanto naturale, per lui, quell'affetto che c'era tra loro, al punto di non aver neppure bisogno di cercare lo sguardo dell'altro in un momento simile? No, si corresse Riccardo, non affetto, amore; era così grato di avere Giampaolo accanto a sé in quel momento che gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi.

«Andiamo, Ricky.» borbottò rapidamente Giampaolo, allungando un calcio nello stomaco all'uomo a terra per accertarsi che non potesse muoversi; lo prese per mano, strattonandolo impazientemente verso l'uscita «Non voglio che rimani qui un momento di più. Stiamo andando al pronto soccorso a far vedere le tue costole.»

Inaspettatamente, Riccardo puntò i piedi.

«Aspetta, devo fare una cosa.» mormorò, sfilando la mano dalla sua presa e tornando da Valon. Gli si inginocchiò accanto, incurante dello sguardo penetrante di Giampaolo sulla propria nuca.

Lo sguardo di Valon, pur ancora annebbiato e confuso, tremò quando incontro gli occhi chiari di Riccardo.

«Addio.» mormorò, sfiorandogli le labbra in un bacio lievissimo prima di risollevarsi e rivolgersi a Giampaolo, in piedi alle sue spalle «Possiamo andare.»

 

_«Riccardo, aspetta!»_

_Lui strattonò rabbiosamente il braccio dalla presa di Valon, uscendo irritato dalla stanza. Non si stupì, comunque, che continuasse ad inseguirlo ma, questa volta, quando gli afferrò il braccio, reagì schiaffeggiandolo. Lo stupore sul viso di Valon doveva essere immagine dello stupore sul suo stesso viso._

_«Questa volta era una brava persona!» strillò, le lacrime agli occhi; se ne era accorto troppo tardi, altrimenti avrebbe fatto qualcosa per impedirlo. Avrebbe fermato Valon, gli avrebbe sparato, piuttosto che lasciargli uccidere un innocente. Eppure, aveva promesso._

_Valon ebbe almeno il buonsenso di sembrare contrito._

_«Ci hanno pagato più che bene, Riccardo.» provò a farlo ragionare, parlandogli piano, blandendolo con il tono della sua voce «Sii ragionevole...»_

_Riccardo non volle sentire ragioni di sorta: senza dire un'altra parole, si allontanò da lui senza voltarsi indietro._

 

«È tutto suo, ispettore.»

Alberto annuì senza dire nulla, senza fare nessun tentativo per trattenere Giampaolo e Riccardo quando gli passarono accanto. Il più giovane pareva visibilmente scosso e tremava, nonostante la mano del compagno fosse saldamente sulla sua spalla. Passando a fianco all'ispettore, gli scoccò un'occhiata confusa, come se non si aspettasse la sua presenza lì, tanto meno con tutta la sua squadra al seguito, ma tutto quello che ebbe in risposta fu solamente uno sguardo colmo di un'inaspettata gentilezza.

Federico, al fianco di Gilardino, sgranò gli occhi osservandoli passare. Fece per mettere mano all'arma che portava al fianco, ma Alberto gli fermò il polso; lui parve ancora più stupito.

«Li lasciamo andare così, ispettore?» mormorò incredulo.

Alberto sospirò e, per un momento, sembrò in preda ad un terribile conflitto interiore.

«Per questa volta, sì.» rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo «Entriamo in casa, oggi il nostro bersaglio è un altro.»

 

_«E questa è la cucina, signor Bianchi.» Giampaolo sorrise, terminando di mostrargli l'ultima stanza del delizioso appartamento in centro a Firenze con vista direttamente sul Lungarno. Se si fosse sporto, Riccardo avrebbe potuto intravedere la cupola del Duomo dalla finestra del soggiorno. Il suo agente immobiliare strinse al petto la cartellina con su i dettagli dell'immobile «Come ha potuto vedere, si tratta di un vero gioiellino.»_

_Riccardo sorrise tra sé. Gli piaceva la casa. Gli piaceva Firenze. Gli piaceva l'idea di poter ricominciare lì una nuova vita._

_«Sono sempre più interessato.» ammise, sorridendo discretamente all'indirizzo dell'uomo «Decisamente sempre più interessato.»_

_Solo giorni dopo avrebbe scoperto che Giampaolo aveva tentato di truffarlo; ma, dopotutto, anche i soldi con cui aveva intenzione di pagare la caparra dell'appartamento erano falsi (Andrea gli aveva messo tra le mani almeno cinquecentomila euro, quando lo aveva accompagnato di gran corsa al treno, e Riccardo gliene era più che mai grato). Quando quella sera si fermò sotto l'appartamento ad ammirarlo, mentre stava rientrando nell'alberghetto dove si era stabilito sotto falso nome, Riccardo pensò finalmente che aveva trovato il posto a cui sentiva di appartenere._

 

_Una settimana dopo..._

 

« _Mi manca una foto, Gila.»_

Alberto sorrise, riconoscendo la voce al telefono. Come d'abitudine, si affacciò a controllare che Stevan continuasse a dormire, prima di chiudere con attenzione la porta del proprio studio ed andare a sedersi alla scrivania.

«Devi sbagliarti, _Riccardo_.» rispose, giocherellando con la chiave che da qualche giorno aveva cominciato a portare al polso, infilata in uno dei braccialetti di perline che Ginevra insisteva nel regalargli ogni volta che andava a trovarlo «Non vedo come potrebbe mancare una foto.»

« _Posso contare sulla tua discrezione?»_

Alberto attese un momento prima di rispondere, socchiudendo il terzo cassetto della sua scrivania, pensieroso. Dopotutto, era vero che gli doveva un favore, e ben più grande di quanto non avesse pensato in un primo momento, quando aveva accettato.

«Ve lo devo, a te e a Pazzini.»

La nota di compiacimento era evidente nella voce di Riccardo quando tornò a parlare.

« _Buona serata, Gila.»_

Alberto chiuse la chiamata senza ulteriori parole, rimanendo un momento pensieroso con il cellulare in mano, prima di spegnerlo e posarlo sul piano della scrivania, lontano da sé e, soprattutto, lontano dal proprio comodino. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il primo giorno di ferie che si era concesso dall'estate e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che i suoi sottoposti lo rovinassero, magari chiamandolo nel cuore della notte per informazioni; sarebbe passato a prendere sua figlia da Alice e lui, Stevan e Ginevra si sarebbero concessi un paio di giorni sulla neve senza Pazzolivo o altri casi di sorta a rovinare le serate.

Si chinò a prendere dal cassetto la foto che ritraeva Riccardo e Valon insieme, a Bergamo, indubbiamente felici, e con attenzione la strappò fino a ridurla in pezzi abbastanza minuti perché a nessun pazzo potesse venire in mente di ricomporla per capire che cosa vi fosse stampato su.

Infine, soddisfatto, spense la luce della stanza.


End file.
